


Esai: H-1

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Homework
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Hermione, aku sedang membaca."





	Esai: H-1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Harry sedang asyik membaca buku Ramuan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran di salah satu meja di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor saat tiba-tiba setumpuk buku diletakkan―setengah dibanting―di sampingnya. Harry mendongak, melihat pelaku pembanting buku itu.

"Besok adalah tenggat pengumpulan esai Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan kau malah menghabiskan waktu dengan―seperti biasa―membaca buku itu?" sembur Hermione sambil duduk di samping Harry.

"Aku butuh belajar Ramuan untuk menjadi auror, Hermione," kilah Harry sambil kembali membaca bukunya.

"Kau lebih butuh belajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam daripada Ramuan, Harry," bantah Hermione sambil menyodorkan secarik perkamen dan pena bulu kepada sahabatnya itu. "Mana mungkin kau membuat Felix Felicis saat di depanmu ada musuh yang bisa kau Reducto?"

Harry mendecak. "Hermione, aku sedang membaca."

"Kaupikir aku tidak?" Hermione menyodorkan sebuah buku Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. "Kerjakan. Sekarang."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Ron saja?"

Mata Hermione menyipit. "Siapa yang kausebut tadi?"

Harry menghela napas dan menutup buku Pangeran Berdarah Campuran. "Baiklah, akan kukerjakan."

Hermione mendengus bangga.


End file.
